A Winter Walk
by musicxlove
Summary: The softly falling snow provides Edward with the perfect scene for a romantic night with Bella. Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N**

**Hey guys! This one-shot, in my opinion, is pretty cute. I was inspired to write it after I sang a song in chorus with the same title. The only thing I could think about while I was singing was Edward and Bella. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's many wonderful characters. I also don't own the song A Winter Walk, although I don't know who does…**

* * *

~A Winter Walk~

* * *

"Good night, Angel," Edward murmured to his daughter, Renesmee, tucking her in gently. Daughter. That word would never suffice to what Renesmee meant to him. He waited for Nessie's thoughts to drift off into unconsciousness, before executing his spontaneous plan that he had thought of earlier that day, when soft snow flakes had begun to fall, swathing the town in a fluffy white blanket.

Alice's thoughts came into focus, and Edward could hear the excitement in them as she flew over the dusty white ground.

_Ready when you are, big brother, _she thought with a mental wink as she gliding lithely through the open window. Edward had hired her to watch Ness for the evening just incase she needed something. He physically winked back at her and left the room in a hurry, eager to find his wife.

"Bella, love?" Edward spoke quietly, making his way towards their bedroom, knowing her sharp ears would easily hear him.

"Yes?" Bella replied, instantly appearing in the doorway of their room. Edward blinked, not used to her moving quite so quickly. She was dressed in jeans tucking into her brown boots, matching the brown sweater that hung over the cream colored shirt she had on. Her hair was cascading in soft waves, adorning her face beautifully. Perfection at its finest.

"Come walk with me," he murmured, taking her little hand gently. She looked up at him, curiosity burning in her liquid gold eyes. He had to admit, he missed the chocolate dearly, but found comfort in his baby girl's deep brown irises each time he looked into them.

"A winter walk," he reiterated, pulling her along beside him as he led them out of the cottage and into the dark winter night. The snow was still softly falling as they meandered their way around the cottage and further into the forest.

"Now, there's something I think every vampire has to do at least once in their existence," Edward said with mock sincerity.

"Oh, is there? Tell me, what is it?" Bella grinned back playfully.

"Full-out sprint through the snow," he stated bluntly, releasing her hand and spun around to face her, walking backwards.

"Sounds exhilarating," she breathed as a thoughtful look took her features. Considering the experience, Edward inferred.

"It's indescribable; I can't tell you before hand," he explained in awe.

"Let's go, then," she whispered, darting around him and speeding off into the forest.

"You little cheater," he growled playfully, spinning around and dashing after her in one smooth movement.

They chased each other through the floating snow for hours, just enjoying the hunt and the _fun_ they had when they were caught. It was a surprise each time, no matter how observant they were, although Edward caught Bella much more often than Bella caught Edward.

Edward snuck up behind Bella, who had taken refuge in a little quasi-meadow. It was a circular patch of grass, perfect for stargazing on a clearer night. Not that it mattered when you were a vampire with extraordinary sight. "Gotcha," Edward whispered, again, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his angular chin on her shoulder. Tired of their game of cat-and-mouse, he pulled them downward into the snow so she was lying on top of him, his arms still clasped around her waist lovingly, her head resting on his strong shoulder. Thankfully, they couldn't feel the chilly effects of the snow. It felt like velvet under their cold sensitive skin.

"That was incredible," Bella said with a large grin.

"Indescribable, eh?" Edward murmured into her soft mahogany hair.

"Completely," she breathed, relaxing against his rock hard body.

The snowflakes fell more frequently now that they were out of the cover of the sea of trees. They swirled all about, illuminated in the light of the moon against the black sky. Exquisite. Edward slowly scooted Bella off of him so she could get the effect of the soft satiny snow brushing against her hands.

"It's so beautiful," Bella whispered, echoing Edward's thoughts almost perfectly.

"Not as beautiful as you, love," he replied almost inaudibly, leaning his head down to plant a small kiss on her temple, inhaling her heavenly scent. Much less painful since the transformation, and much more satisfying in the long run, as much as he had adored her former perfume.

He lifted them both up off the ground gently, releasing her waist and taking her hand gently. "Walk with me, but keep silent. Just enjoy the quiet of the night," Edward hushed, rubbing circles on the back of her cold hand.

Bella did as she was told, glancing around her as they wandered back into the forest. She turned her head all around, just soaking up the quiet sounds of the night. They could hear the small critters scampering their way around the woods, seeking out shelter from the icy night. The only sound they made was the crunching of newly fallen snow beneath their feet.

Although the night was cold, Edward's heart swam in what felt like boiling water in his chest, swelling as he took in Bella's awed expression. He knew the wonders of having such astute senses, and he was more than happy to show them to his wife.

Edward guided Bella all over the forest, allowing her to drink in all the marvels of the snowy forest. She would occasionally sigh in contentment, or crease her eyebrows in concentration as she listened hard for something far away. The silence was a rarity, heavenly as there were no thoughts besides his own cluttering Edward's usually busy mind.

He led them both back to the pseudo meadow slowly, and began taking in some of the sights and sounds himself. The stillness was beyond words. As he sat them down on a small boulder that was placed strategically at one end of the meadow, he directed their gazes up towards the horizon.

"Follow me," Edward whispered, breaking their code of silence. Bella looked at him curiously before he sprinted up the mountain, and she followed right on his heels.

Once they made it to the top, he took her hand again and sat them on a rock that was jutting out of the majestic hill. He enveloped her in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Edward gently placed his on hers, breathing in her alluring scent.

"Look east," he murmured inaudibly.

"Which way is that?" she whispered back.

"Right in front of you," he chuckled, just as the sun began to rise.

The sight was indescribable. The sun peaked out from behind the rolling mountains as if it were testing the air. The brilliant colors that exploded as the sun rose higher took their breath away. The different shades of oranges, pinks, yellows, purples, and blues were truly awesome. Edward glanced in another direction briefly, at the moon which had been slowly losing it's power. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for it as it was outshined. He turned back to the sun just as the rays shone through the clouds beautifully. He peeked down at Bella, his eyes widening at the sight. Her skin was shining like 'diamonds' as she had once called it. Her pale skin gave off a pinkish orangey yellowish hue, sparkling magnificently. Feeling his gaze on her, she glimpsed up as well, and all the breath whooshed out of her lungs, engulfing Edward sensually.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her head.

"So are you," she whispered back, taking his hand and tracing patterns on it, sending electric sparks through them both. She took in the blueish veins, the pale sparkling skin, the hard yet gentle object that was his hand, with new senses. She could feel every crevice, every nook and cranny, and committed them each to memory.

As the sun settled higher, the sky changing slowly from black to blue, Edward sighed. He knew they would have to go back soon.

"Time to go?" Bella murmured knowingly, yet reluctantly. She didn't want it to be over, either.

"Yes," Edward groaned unwillingly. He hefted them both up again, gazing down at the beautifully sparkly woman that was his wife. He lifted her face up to his with a gentle finger, and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Fire surged through both of them, causing Bella to reach up and grip the hair on the back of his neck roughly, deepening the kiss. He cupped her face with one hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. His other hand pulled her closer at the small of her back, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They would have continued all day if not for one little, yet vitally important word.

"Renesmee," Bella murmured against his lips.

Edward groaned into her mouth, pulling away, only to lean down and kiss her chastely, softly, lovingly.

"Let's go," he whispered, taking her hand yet again and helping her back down the mountain.

"So, how did you like the night?" he asked with a grin.

"It was the most amazing night," she gushed, then reiterated. "Not spent in our cottage." Edward smirked at that, smug.

"Good," he grinned. They walked slowly through the wannabe-meadow, gazing all around them, and at each other. They were still brilliantly sparkling, slowing them down marginally as they took the time to admire each other. Their leisurely stroll was captivating for them both. They deliberately walked slowly, not wanting their peace and quiet to ever end.

_Momma? Daddy? _Renesmee thought confusedly. She was just waking up with Alice, and that had hardly ever happened.

"Nessie's waking up; we better speed it up a bit," Edward smiled, excited to see his daughter.

"Well then, let's get a move on," Bella hastened, tugging him along. They sprinted the short rest of the way, bursting through the door and appearing in Ness's room instantly. Bella scooped their angle up in her arms, kissing her curly bronze head.

"Momma!" she smiled a giant toothy grin, wrapping her little arms around her neck in a stronghold.

"Good morning, angel," Bella laughed, smoothing back her tangled curls. "Thank you, Alice."

"Anytime, she's a pleasure to babysit," Alice grinned, placing a kiss on her little forehead before dancing out of the room and heading back towards the house.

"Daddy!" Nessie giggled, reaching out for Edward. He moved closer, engulfing them both in a bone-crushing embrace.

"My two favorite girls, in my favorite place. Life is truly amazing," he murmured, kissing both Bella's and Renesmee's heads.


End file.
